


Apple Pie

by Middy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apple Pie, M/M, Wall Sex, wet sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple Pie or Sam? Dean's hardest question yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Brought this over from my account on Fanfiction.net, where i'm known as MidniteBeauti. I figured it would be better suited here then on there!

Apple pie.

Dean was sitting in the cheap motel thinking of what was not better then apple pie. He loved hunting with his little brother but sharing a warm apple pie with Sam was much better. Dean laid on his back arms behind his head. He liked women hell he had a few good ones that were never one nightstands. Yet apple pie was still feeling like the number one against them to.

Dean lost his thought as Sam walked into the room. Sam had nothing but a white towel around his thin waist. Dean watched a bead of water make its way down the dent in Sam's lower back and go under that damn towel. Oh how he wanted to be that bead of water. Towels are evil, Dean decided as he watched Sam look through his suitcase.

He felt his pants get tight as the thought of bending that tall tan body over the Impala and pounding him good. Dean smirked, the wall would have to do he thought as he stood from the bed and walked over to his half naked little brother.

Sam was busy trying to find one pair of boxers that didn't have a hole, from getting stabbed in the ass or when Dean used the lighter and the can of hair spray on a monster a week back. They had been cornered in a gas station, and Dean had grabbed the only thing he could think of. Which at the time Dean didn't see him till a patch of flame was on Sam's jeans.

Sam felt hands slip around his still very wet waist. He shivered as they made circles into his skin and stopped to grip his hips. Dean ran his lips across the area of skin in front of him. His lips felt warmth from the silky smooth skin. He pressed Sam's body against the wood wall, the towel had been dropped moments ago. Dean kissed gentle kisses along Sam's shoulder blades. He smiled when he earned a whimper from his little brother. Sam tried to turn around but Dean forced him to the wall again making his now new erection strain painfully against the wall.

"D-Dean-" Sam didn't get to finish as a hand came down on his bare ass. It stung in a good way, sending mini tremors through him and to his erection.

Sam shook against the wall feeling lightheaded from all that was happening at once. Dean unzipped himself and let his erection be freed from its to tight cage, he ran his fingers over it a bit leaning against Sam. His hot breaths reaching Sam's wet skin and it sent exciting shivers up Sam's body. Dean pulled Sam's hips out a bit and stepped back to get a good look. He almost fell over at how ready and willing Sam was to take his member in.

He bet Sam would take it dry just to feel it, it turned him on but he wouldn't dare hurt Sam. One day they would try it, but he wanted to make Sam feel good to so he reached into his duffel bag and got the lube. He slicked his fingers and put one dry hand on Sam's hip to hold him there as he slid a slick finger in. He groaned as his finger was squeezed in the hot tight space. He felt his manhood throb at the thought of it sliding in that worked his finger in and out making Sam squirm and moan.

"D-Dean right there pl-please.." Sam said as he pushed his hips back onto those sinful fingers. He was coming undone in front of Dean and it made him and Dean much more turned on then before.

Dean had to hold himself together watching his finger being engulfed with Sam's sweet tightness each time. He pushed a second finger and and stared to push them both in as if it was his own cock fucking Sam hard. Sam didn't think so as he spoke in a growl/muffled cry.

"Dean fuck me now.." That's all he needed to hear and his fingers were pulled out slowly and he opened the bottle again. Sam turned around though, and before Dean could protest Sam was rubbing the cold lube in his hands and then putting the warm liquid on his already hard member.

Dean let his eyes roll back as he felt his brothers hand stroke him. He felt like he could die right there and it wouldn't matter, he would die with a smile on his unshaven face, those hands were very sinful as Sam knew every spot to make Dean like jello. Dean knew if he let Sam do this any longer he wouldn't be able to get to the good part.

He swatted the skillful hands from his already leaking member. He pushed Sam's back against the wall. Sam might have some good inches against him but Dean was stronger then most people thought. He lifted his younger brothers legs and wrapped them around his waist after pushing his jeans down his legs and off. He let Sam take a hold of his shoulders as he sunk deep into him with one good thrust. Sam let out a moan that was music to Deans ears and he bit down on Sam's left shoulder to stop from letting a loud moan out. They were still in a motel which had thin walls, and he was not about to let this be burned out by the owner knocking on their door over complaints. He pulled back and rammed back in sending his brother into a fit of shakes, he kissed his chest to wait for when Sam wanted it too continue.

Sam pushed his ass into Deans hips making him groan. He started slow then picked up a good pace fucking Sam into the wood wall behind the younger one, making it creak and drive whatever lurked behind it away. He griped his waist as he pounded into Sam, making them both groan and grunt wanting so much more. If anyone happen to hear, all that could really be heard was the sound of skin to skin and the wet kisses Dean was trading with Sam's lips.

"D-Dean I'm gonna-" Sam shuttered as he tried to say a sentence without sounding out of breath. He was close to the edge and Dean knew that. He sucked a hard, pink nipple into his mouth and sucked on it making Sam squirm.

"Come on Sammy, cum for me baby.." He said into the flesh of Sam's chest. He was so close as well it made him weak just thinking about it.

With that being said Sam came undone, he chanted Deans name like it was a song well known by both. He shot warm, white semen onto Deans abdomen. Sam gave up all strength and slumped against the wall, his body sedated with a warm tingle feeling. Dean didn't need more to push him over the edge of pure bliss. Once Sam got tight, only a few thrust did the trick and Dean came with a grunt and a muffled Sammy as he buried his face in his brothers shoulder.

After they recovered, Dean got them both to the bed. He let Sam curl up into him with a content sigh. He didn't bother covering them up, he let there legs tangle.

"Dean.."Came the fluffy haired brunette.

"Hm?" Dean rubbed circles in Sam's sweaty back that was now cooling from the air conditioner.

"I think ill need a shower again."

Dean laughed, that was Sam breaking a moment to show his Need-To-Be-Clean side, Dean didn't care weather he was dirty or not, this bed was to comfortable to leave.

"Nah, I like you all sweaty and smelling like great sex." He smirked.

"My beautiful Sammy." Sam blushed curling into Dean more and mumbling.'Its Sam' but smiled anyways. Dean kissed his head before drifting to his that he thought about it and compared Apple pie to this.

Making love to his brother..to Sam was way better then, Apple Pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
